


Small Gestures

by Jinx13GXA



Series: PRIDE 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Erza struggles with saying "I love you" verbally sometimes, ErzaJane, F/F, Gift Giving, Gratsu is only mentioned, Juvia can't take hints, Love Languages, M/M, Mira is soft for her girlfriend, Mira likes to give little gifts, Prompt: Gift, and they are dumb, butch Erza, ftlgbtpride2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Mira is sometimes, er, a lot of the time impulsive. This leads to her getting a small, but dorky goft for her beautiful butch girlfriend, which she gives to her as they talk about how Gray and Natsu wouldn't know subtlety if it hit them in the face.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: PRIDE 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Small Gestures

Mira was a lot of things, and impulsive was all of them. She had been doing better to control her impulsivity the past few years, but there were some things that she just didn’t care enough to stop herself from doing. The moment she laid her eyes on them, she knew she had to buy them. They were absolutely adorable, not to mention there was only one set left. 

So against any common sense, she bought them. They were beyond dorky but they were also perfect.  _ Though I don’t think I’ll get away with spending thirty five jewels on them… Erza shouldn’t mind too much. _

She sighed happily as her beautiful, loving girlfriend took over her thoughts. They’d been together for nearly six years now, and nothing could pull them apart. In fact. The entire reason Mira bought them was as a gift for her.  _ I hope she likes them… _

Mira hummed softly to herself as she walked home, waving to anyone she knew, and pretending she didn’t see Natsu sneaking out of Gray’s window while Juvia was at the door. It’s not like the entire guild didn’t know they were together, but Juvia still seemed to be missing it somehow and the two of them could tell people when they were ready. 

The door was already unlocked when she got home, and seeing Erza’s keys hanging by the door made her smile. She kept her steps as soft as she could as she crept around the house, hoping to sneak up on Erza. She was cautious around every corner, but it didn’t stop her from yelping as cold hands slid up the back of her shirt, “Erza!” Soft lips met her own as she was spun around, and she melted into her lovers arms. 

“I was only gone for two days, Mira,” Erza mumbled against her lips. She sighed softly as Mira ran a hand through her short hair, the undercut still fairly fresh. “Missing the longer hair?”   
  
Mira nuzzles her nose against Erza’s, eyes soft as she continued to play with it. “I think you’re beautiful either way, and this is  _ definitely _ a good look on you.” Her smile widened as Erza leaned into her touch, clearly having missed her just as much. 

“Do anything fun today, darling?” Erza asked.

“Lots of things, lovely.” She slipped her fingers between Erza’s as she led her to the couch and rambled about her day aimlessly, doing her best to memorize every smile or laugh that she pulled from Erza. “The boys are sneaking around again, so nothing knew there-”

“Actually,” Erza interrupted, “They outright told me, but it was kinda my fault.” She shrugged, cheeks a bit pink as she recalled what had happened, “Natsu was attached to his neck...fully clothed at least, but all things considered, there was no way for me to not know what was going on there.”

Mira giggled, both in awe of the duo’s stupidity and how cute her girlfriend was when she blushed, “Neither one of them knows how to be subtle. Natsu was climbing out of Gray’s window when I saw them on the way home from the market. Juvia was at the front door… I might need to have another talk with her…”

Erza gently pulled Mira into her lap, “Juvia needing a talk aside, what’d you get at the market?”

“Oh!” Mira wiggled back out of Erza’s lap, much to the redhead’s disappointment, but it was short lived. She grabbed the small bag from earlier and then sat right back down. “No need to pout, I was coming back. I got something for you!”

Erza’s face turned as red as her hair in an instant, “Mira…”

“No buts! You deserve to have nice things, and I like buying you gifts.” She pressed the bag into Erza’s hand and waited for her to open it on her own. 

“Babe… I can’t wear these on missions-” 

Mira held a finger against her lips, “but you aren’t always on missions, and you only have a few pairs of earrings anyways! Besides, they’re adorable!”

Erza couldn’t keep her smile from widening, “They’re  _ ridiculous _ , Love. Where did you even find Earrings shaped like strawberry cake?”

“In one of the smaller craft stalls!” Mira answered cheerfully, “I saw them and you were my first thought, so I brought them.” She smiled as she was pulled closer into Erza’s warm embrace, knowing full well that even if she wouldn’t say it—couldn’t at times— That she was grateful for all the small gestures and dorky gifts. Mira was more than happy to lie there for well into the night, and when she woke with a blanket over her and Erza handing her breakfast, she could only smile. Erza had put the earrings in as soon as she got up. 


End file.
